A head mounted display device (a head mounted display (HMD)), which is a display device mounted on the head, is known. For example, the HMD generates image light, which represents an image, using a liquid crystal display and a light source and guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user using projection optical systems, light guide plates, and the like to thereby cause the user to visually recognize a virtual image. PTL 1 describes a technique for generating image light in a form corresponding to individual information stored in the HMD in advance.